fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Assassin (Hamlet)
Summary Assassin is Amleth as well as Hamlet, the former being a figure of Scandinavian myth that the later, created by William Shakesphere, was inspired from. He is a character of controversy, mainly spurned through Shakespeare's ambiguous interpretation of him, representing a fluctuating set of ideals that contradict themselves and lead to drawn out bloodbaths and deceit. While his mythical origins are much less known, his fictional successor became an icon of culture for centuries. This duality of ancient myth and modern reinterpretation is what defined Amleth as a heroic spirit. Hamlet makes no distinction of good or evil, nor does he make any distinction of orderly or chaotic, due to his different interpretations and his hollowness as a fictional character. What little emotions he feels are obsession and frustration, mostly directed towards himself. Most of his meaningful actions are actually made as a means to balance out his tattered personality. He has a trigger in hearing about Shakespeare, who he holds in great contempt in for forcing emotions onto his character that were never meant to be there. Surprisingly, he has a warm side towards those he deems as trustworthy and those who recognize him as a proper King. Amleth's motivations for the Grail surpass those of his master; he desires to wish away his own existence from history, at the very least the play that gained him enough notoriety to become a Heroic Spirit. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, Varies 'with Columbine | ' 7-A Name: Hamlet, Amleth, Assassin Origin: Fate/Global War Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Heroic Spirit, Assassin-Class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Can negate the Intangibility of spirits/ghosts, Invisibility with Presence Concealment, Mind Manipulation with Rosemary (Causes those whose blood it draws to re-experience moments of regret in their life, incapacitating them for a duration equal to the number of these events), Statistics Amplification and Rage Power with Not to Be and Columbine, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities) Attack Potency: Town level, Varies with Columbine (A Noble Phantasm that begins at rank D, however can reach A-Rank if Hamlet is sufficiently spurned by his enemy) | Mountain level (Flips his strength statistic to A-Rank, nearly killing the likes of Lancer in one hit, even with his phantasm deployed) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other servants with a Speed Rank of C+) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Blitzed Lancer, and enhanced his speed to A-Rank) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town level, possibly Mountain level with Columbine | Mountain level Durability: Town level (Despite his E-Ranked Durability, he was able to survive several hits from Lancer) | Mountain level (It took an A-Ranked anti-army phantasm to actually harm him) Stamina: High (Fought extensively with Lancer despite his master's poor mana circuits), although it is limited by the mana provided by his master Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: Rosemary and Columbine, his Rapier and Two-Handed Sword Intelligence: High (Despite being unfamiliar with Paris, he was able to navigate it with ease, even managing to nearly kill Dante with Berserker patrolling his location) | Above Average (Bloodlusted, and completely insane, yet he is great enough in combat to match and surpass Lancer) Weaknesses: Activating Not to Be removes his Presence Concealment, Charisma, Luck, and Powerless Shell. Columbine's strength greatly depends on how he views his enemy; if they are someone he trusts/loves, it is E/D ranked, and if it someone he has strong feelings of betrayal/anger towards, it can be as high as A, with it going up to EX against Shakesphere. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms: *'Not to Be' (Self) - (A) Hamlet's inner turmoil becomes visible on his exterior, as he struggles between his bloodthirsty Danish/Medieval side and his charismatic humanitarian Renaissance side, flipping his personality into that of pure combat. He loses many of his skills like Presence Concealment, Powerless Shell, and Charisma, but his Stats are flipped; his Strength, Endurance, and Agility become rank A, and his mana and luck go down to rank E. This also constitutes a Class Change from Assassin to Saber. As a consequence of limiting his own mana, this state is strenuous, and drains every mana source available without preparation. He can't use his rapier, either, resorting to his two handed sword. *'Rosemary' Anti-Unit/Anti-Mind - © Hamlet's Rapier. Its noble phantasm doesn't go into effect until after it touches the blood of his enemy. Although less effective on Servants, especially of the magic resistance classes, once wounded the victim will begin to experience a deep depression or violent madness caused by constant flashbacks to moments they regretted in life. This is much less effective, however, on people who have very little regret (like Blondie from Stay Night). Like Diarmuid's Gáe Buidhe, its effects don't wear off until the weapon or the wielder is destroyed. *'Columbine' ? - (?) Hamlet's Two Handed Sword. It starts as a level D/E phantasm at first, but the more Amleth feels he has been injured, spurned, or betrayed by his foe, the higher its rank becomes, even reaching rank A if he is near death and is stripped of all his honor. Theoretically it could go all the way into A+ and EX ranks, however this is extremely circumstantial. While it is normally an anti-unit phantasm, it's higher ranks can reach into the realms of anti-army and anti-fortress phantasms, with no upper limit. Personal Skills *''Mental Pollution'' - (B+) Mostly from his Hamlet persona, Amleth is in constant mental turmoil, although it's more of a controlled storm. Despite an inner grasp on his madness, it makes any attempts at mental attacks or mind reading come out as incoherent screaming. *''Powerless Shell'' - (A) Amleth in his normal state is indistinguishable from a normal mage, although he comes off as pretty deranged. Even strong magical detection barriers and other servants need close concentration in order to even note that he is strange. *''Charisma'' - © Despite having a off-putting personality, Hamlet is actually in a tight control of his outward appearance and emotions, although this is a bit of a tug of war. He's very good at convincing people that he's not really what he actually is. *''Phantom Eyes'' (B) - Famously interacting with the forlorn spirit of his father, Hamlet can use a form of Mystic Eyes that allows him to perceive and interact with the spirits of the recently deceased, outwardly appearing to be speaking to himself. He uses this ability primarily for recognizance; he uses wandering spirits to spot hidden enemies and tell when danger is near. Class Skills *''Presence Concealment'' (C+) Like other Assassins, Hamlet can conceal his presense visually and magically, however this becomes much less effective when he is preparing a physical attack. However, this does not apply to poisons or indirect killings. Key: Base | Not to Be Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Spirits Category:Fan Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Dargoo Faust's Pages Category:Tier 7